Surrender
by CosmicBlueSnow
Summary: Kai surrendered his love for Aichi. Alternative ending for episode 179. Kaichi, bonus Gaichi scene at the end preluding "I'm your Kai kun now"


"Attack!"

Leon turned his card to rest position, signalizing an attack from Legion. Kai watched helplessly as the sixth card drifted towards the damage zone.

"A deck without a soul is useless." Leon remarked. "Without spirit, technique, physical condition, the wind won't become a storm."

Leon stared directly into Kai's eyes, piercing his very soul, and Kai fought the urge to look away. Leon just narrowed his eyes.

"Where's your wind?"

The blonde collected his deck and walked away, leaving Kai to stare at his cards like a scolded child.

Kai stared at the graceful white dragon that claimed the Vanguard circle.

_Without Blaster Blade, I can't do anything. _Kai mused. He closed his eyes, trying to get his winning image. But it never came, just like the answers to his current mission, and he sighed in defeat, collecting his own cards.

"I'm suspicious of Kourin." Kai jumped at the comment, and walked to where the noise came from. Naoki, Kamui, and Miwa were muttering matters, their brows knitted in thought. Kai frowned. They were much more focused than he was.

"The Quatre Knights are the bad guys here!" Kamui retorted.

"I know that." Naoki snapped. "That's why I think they threatened her somehow, forcing her to become one of their comrades." he theorized, looking down on the floor as if it would suddenly speak and spout out answers.

"Threatened her?"

"I don't know what, but that's the only thing that makes sense to me." Naoki replied. The brunet walked over, now uninterested in their conversation, and stopped eavesdropping and walked away to stare at the sea.

"I can't do it." Kai whispered, his eyes growing moist with despair. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I'm sorry."

He took his deck out of his pocket, the front card gleaming brilliantly, but not as brilliant as the Blaster Blade he once owned. He closed his eyes, turning his head away as he threw the cards in the water. They sank, turning wet. It was impossible to get them back now.

"You're giving up?" A shocked voice sounded behind him, and he opened his eyes. Leon stared at him, gawking in uttermost surprise. Kai just gave him a nod, and started walking past him.

"What about your mates?!" Leon shouted behind him. Kai looked back at Leon. His face was now twisted with anger and confusion, and he targeted a questioning glare at Kai, the wind around them blowing furiously.

Kai just turned his head, walking to the dormitory, his head hung down in shame and defeat. Leon stared after him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A cheery voice answered, no other than Ren Suzugamori.

Leon narrowed his eyes.

"Ren, we have a problem."

* * *

They were now leaving the Souryuu Island, and the boat was starting to depart from the pier. Leon stared at the people in the boat. They looked quite devastated since they found out that Kai was giving up, and were shaking him furiously, shouting at him angrily and shaking him. He just dormantly stared into space, shutting himself out from all of them.

Leon watched as the boat grew smaller as it went farther and farther from the shore. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I thought you would do better, Kai Toshiki."

* * *

It had been a day since they returned from... training. Kai was sitting in his apartment, resting on top of his bed as he gazed at a small box on his nightstand.

He opened it gently. Inside was a small necklace made of tiny platinum chains, with one small sapphire embedded in a wing made of white gold that was attached to the necklace. Kai sighed. He meant to give this to Aichi long ago, to express his gratitude, and this was partly the reason why he wanted to go to where Aichi was. He took the box, a long piece of paper, and headed outside.

"Welcome!" A cheery lady smiled as he arrived at his local jeweler.

"May I help you?" Her smile twitched as she saw his miserable face. Kai just placed the box on the counter, and the receipt.

"I would like to return this, please."

**Nuu, Kai kun! I'm sorry, I got a fabulous imeeji and I just had to write it. **

**Also, for those of you who want me to write more smuts and lemons and such, I can only promise that I will do one for holidays such as Christmas and Halloween. **

**Here is a bonus scene for you guys, the prelude to "I'm your Kai kun now"**

Gaillard smiled. This was excellent. He had always prayed that this day would come, and his wish just came true. He glanced at the large bland throne, Aichi's dormant figure slightly poking out from behind the chair. He smiled to himself as he slowly walked to it, licking his lips, ravishing in lust.

Now no one could get in his way.

He could have Aichi to himself forever.


End file.
